Vampire Knight Drabbles
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: Random drabbles courtesy of me. kendal lee or CheckYesJuliet08   Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys im sorry but I have to start my own series of drabbles. And yes Alice might star in some. But mainly they based off of conversations I have with my friend.**

Chapter 1: Cheese

Yuuki ran throughout Cross Academy in a hurry. She had to find Zero it was so incredibly important. She rounded a corner and ran smack into a very Bumfuzzled Kaname Kuran (BUMFUZZLED: confused) and knocked him to the ground.

"Yuuki?" he asked blinking back the little birdies.

"Hmph You're not Zero" she said irritably

"I would like to think not" he said pulling her to her feet.

Without a second glance Yuuki bounded off in search of her lost friend and partner in sin.

"ZERO! ZERO KIRYU! ZERO EFFING KIRYU!" she shouted

Suddenly the silver haired vampire materialized in front of her. She sighed with relief.

"What the hell is your problem Yuuki?"

She couldn't hold back the tears.

"What is it Yuuki?" he asked worriedly, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"We- I *gasp* we *gasp* we *gasp* I… I" she sputtered

"For the god's sake and mine spit it out"

"We ran out of cheese!" she cried dramatically before breaking down in loud, gasping sobs.

Zero just rolled his eyes. Trust his chocolate eyed friend to bawl her eyes out from LACK-OF-CHEESE.

**Me: there you are guys, my first drabble. I know not really as good as I would've hoped but hey there is still plenty more where that came from.**

**Zero: you so weird…**

**Me: yeah well your so f**king hot**

**Zero: what was that?**

**Me: I said pass me the Pepsi.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Round two of my drabble series. I own these sayings just so you know. But yes you are allowed to steal it. Some words are made up but bear with me..._

Zero looked quizzically at his best friend as she furiously scribbled stuff down on a scrap piece of paper, a murderous look of concentration on her face. A small smirk graced his lips as she paused in thought before continuing to scribble stuff down.

After around twenty minutes she sat up straight with a proud smile on her face. This took Zero by surprise.

"Yuuki what did you write down?" he asked trying to peer over her shoulder to peek at the paper. She shrugged.

"Oh just an alphabetical list of sayings I made up" she says proudly

"May I look?" he asked before snatching the paper from her.

He looked down at the paper and began to recite out loud:

Start with THE MOST and finish with either of the following:

**Annoying antelope in an annoying antelope paddock for annoying antelope**

**Beautiful bee in the beautiful bee hive for beautiful bees**

**Coolest cookie in the coolest cookie jar for cool cookies**

**Darling-est duck in the darling-est duck nest for darling ducks**

**Enjoyable eggplant in the enjoyable eggplant garden for enjoyable eggplants**

**Flirtiest frog in the flirtiest frog convention for flirty frogs**

**Guiltiest giraffe in the guiltiest giraffe guild for guilty giraffes **

**Happiest hippo in the happiest hippo pond for happy hippos**

**Iciest igloo in the iciest igloo park for icy igloos**

**Joking jaguar in the joking jaguar closure for joking jaguars**

**Kindest kangaroo in the kindest kangaroo kilt for kind kangaroos**

**Loveliest lion in the loveliest lion den for lovely lions**

**Moodiest moose in the moodiest moose milkshake for moody moose**

**Ninja-rest ninja in the ninja-rest ninja net for ninja-ress ninjas**

**Obsessive octopus in the obsessive octopus tank for obsessive octopus**

**Poorest penguin in the poorest penguin enclosure for poor penguins**

**Quirkiest quail in the quirkiest quail cage for quirky quails**

**Rudest reindeer in the rudest reindeer show for rude reindeers **

**Skilldest skittle in the skilldest skittle packet for skilled skittles**

**Tiredest tiger in the tiredest tiger den for tired tigers**

**Ugliest umbrella in the ugliest umbrella holder for ugly umbrellas**

**Vulgarest vulture in the vulgarest vulture forest for vulgar vultures **

**Weirdest wildebeest in the weirdest wildebeest paddock for weird wildebeest.**

**X...**

**Yuckiest yellow in the yuckiest yellow parlour for yucky yellow**

**Zero-est Zero in the Zero-est Zero farm for Zero Zero's **

Zero looked at his mad best friend. One question was all he could form.

"What are you on?" he asked eyes wide.

"Teehee nothing it's just something that popped up in my head. I still haven't got one for X yet though, and your name was all I could think of for Z" she babbled on

"I noticed" he said simply.

"Hey Zero have you ever noticed that Y and Z are placed together? I think that's pretty freaky-deaky don't you think? Kind of like a sign" she said

"Yeah, yeah miss nutter lets go you've been awake for too long" he said pushing her in the direction of the girl's dorm.

She smiled brightly up at him.

"Well I feel all most as tired as the tiredest tiger in the tiredest tiger den for tired tigers" she said cheekily.

He rolled his eyes.

"Just go to bed Yuuki, I'll finish patrol, you're starting to worry me" he said with another push in the same direction.

She walked off. He smiled to himself, only he would choose to be best friends with a girl as crazy as his Yuuki...

_Ok so it's safer not to ask why I came up with all of these. I hope you liked it._

_Alice: read and review_

_Me: thanks Alice_

_Zero: read and review_

_Me: Zero they heard the first time_

_Kaname: Read and review_

_Me: Kaname they get it _

_Takuma: read and review_

_Me: OMFG stop guys!_

_Hanabusa: read and re-ouch _

_Me: not you too I ha!d to stop you Hanabusa, sorry if that sack wack was too hard._

_Everyone: READ AND REVIEW_

_Me: please do to make them stop please I'm begging you._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow writing for VK again, it's been like forever for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight -tears up- **

Kain rolled his eyes as he watched his indiotic cousin walk through the gates of the moon dormitory singing that stupid blasted song he had heard on youtube.

To his amazement though every student that was there we're staring right at Aido in annoyance.

But he was just to into the song by now that he didn't pay attention he just stood there singing

"I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car. And I don't care who you are!" repeatedly

Kain groaned in annoyance, then a gunshot rang out and everyone turned to the only one on campus with a gun... Zero Kiryu but to everyone's surprise and said boy's he was not the one holding the gun at what was now icy blue dust.

Zero turned with a smirk to the one who was actually holding his beloved Bloody Rose. There he stood in all his red haired glory, gun still raised and aimed at the spot where the singing blonde had died.

Ruka ran at Kain like there was no tomorrow, whispered something in his ear and stood by him with a satisfied smirk gracing her features. Everyone watched as he turned slowly, gun at the ready (and some how not tangling himself in the chain that connected it to Zero's pocket) and aimed at the Kuran Prince. Another gun shot, another cloud of dust. Followed by thousands upon thousands of screaming fan girls who were all so happy to see the two gayest night class boys dead.

Zero just walked away to a secret hidden place and began to do what could only be described as a victory dance. It goes like this:

Chicken head wobble to the left, then to the right  
>Followed up by a failed attempt at the worm<br>Then standing pretending to be a pretty fairy.

**A/N: That's all folks!**

**P.S I typed this on wordpad so no promises on 'propa grammaz' and what not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Vampire Knight. Sadly...**

Yuuki cross sat there staring intently out of the classroom window, visibly shaking from something that a certain silver haired male did not know. Growing tired of seeing his friend's action he walks over to her takes the seat beside her and looks out the window.

"Yuuki what's so entertaining?" he whispers

"Look Zero there's a worm climbing the window!" she giggles

Sighing mightily he watches said worm make its way up the window. Suddenly he finds it quite funny too, fighting to hold in the giggles that threatened to escape him.

Pretty soon the class is interrupted by unrelenting laughter from surprisingly both prefects.

"Go little wormy go!" Zero shouts

The whole class sweat drops and both prefects are sent to the headmaster's office.

*in the office*

"What are you two darlings here for?" the headmaster chimes happily

"There was this worm you see"

"Yes a worm"

"And it was climbing the window"

"Yes climbing"

"It looked ridiculous"

"It did"

"Hey look at the birds fighting over the streamer"

"The now?"

Soon all three are caught up in uncontrollable laughter.

**A/N: yeah crap whatever funniest worm thing ever though, had to be in my English class.**


End file.
